


Text me if convenient - SH

by Johnlockedness, Saerithilwen



Series: Text me... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Language, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerithilwen/pseuds/Saerithilwen





	Text me if convenient - SH

Text me if convenient - SH 

If inconvenient text me anyway - SH 

What did you do now? - JW 

Triple homicide. Vauxhall. Could use your advice - SH 

Now? I am masturbating... - JW 

Maybe we need to get together - JW 

John, I don't get off during cases - SH 

In a cab. Ten minutes - SH

What are you thinking about? - SH 

You dancing on It's your duty (shake your booty) by Lene Nystrom - JW 

Your masturbatory fantasies are slightly disturbing - SH 

We don't do normal, normal is boring according to you - JW 

Idiot - SH 

I love you John Watson - SH 

You know that, don't you? - SH 

Yes, you died for me remember? - JW 

You killed for me - SH 

We had only known each other for less than 48 hours - SH 

I knew that you were different. I needed to keep you with me - SH 

You have me for as long as you need me - JW 

An eternity - SH 

How long till you're home? I desperately need you NOW - JW 

Traffic jam - SH 

FUCK! Get out of the bloody car, and finish me! - JW 

My fingers won't do it anymore - JW 

I'm rock hard, very inconvenient - SH 

Use your mouth - SH 

I prefer yours, so hurry up! - JW 

We're out lube, buy some - JW 

Off to tesco's now, do we require milk? - SH 

Don't we always? - JW 

I'm going to suck you until you beg for mercy trice - SH 

Challenge accepted - JW 

The game is on - SH 

Hurry up, I nicked Lestrade’s cuffs. Using them now - JW 

I can see the front door, one more minute doctor - SH 

So wet, waiting for you - JW 

I thought you said we were out of lube - SH 

I used it all - JW 

It would seem so - SH 

Coming up the stairs, can you hear me? - SH 

I want you - SH 

Yes, now stop staring at me from the door. And FUCK me through the matress - JW 

Won't take long - JW 

(Sexy times) 

I love your face when you ejaculate. Tea? - SH 

You could have just told me instead of texting it. But a cuppa would be lovely - JW 

You are in the other room John. Texting is far more convenient - SH 

Bring the tea, and then we can start round two - JW 

This time I want your cock in my ass - JW 

Arse John, crap telly influences your English in a negative way - SH 

However I think it can be arranged - SH 

Good, now come here I want you - JW 

What will you do if I don't I wonder. As you probably not have deduced by now, than you might have noticed that I've got the keys to the cuffs. I think I prefer you hot and bothered - SH 

That is, if you don't object of course - SH 

FINE - SH  
You utter git! Fine I'll be hot and bothered for you just this once - JW 

Sherlock? Please don't leave me like this...not again - JW 

Allright John, I'll come for you - SH 

No pun intended - SH


End file.
